The possession
by shri-the-shroom
Summary: Mario see little alarm, when his younger brother buys a strange box. But when Luigi becomes obsessed by it and his behavior takes a turn for the worst. Mario begins to worry for his brothers safety. Can he stop the force in there from devouring his brothers soul or will Luigi be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Possession**

**This story is loosely based off the film.**

**Chapter 1.**

"Oh come on Luigi, I'll be fun." Mario sighed as his younger brother stabbed at some toast with a fork. "A yard sale? Really? We have too much stuff already." Mario sighed again "look it's only for an hour, two at the most. Please." Luigi new when he'd been beat so while grumbling he put his on shoes and shoved his hat on. "Fine let's go."

What Mario described as yard sale was not an accurate picture. A yard sale is where someone sells their belongings outside their house. This was a market of second hand goods from all over toad town on a massive field. "Some **yard** sale, Mario." Luigi said sarcastically. Mario looked sheepish as he looked over the many tables packed with goods "Ok, ok, ok I may have down played it a little." Mario replied sheepishly "But hey its ok anyways, meets you back here in an hour." Luigi watched as his brother ran off into the market. Sighing he shoved his hands and walked off wondering what Daisy was doing this afternoon.

_Luigi…Luigi…Come…to...Me…Luigi…_

Luigi's head snapped round he was sure he could hear someone calling his name but…

_I…am…here…Luigi…find…me…_

Luigi frowned now he was sure he could hear someone but there was really no-one around, he had walked to the edge the only person around was some kid with a table of rubbish. The kid was listening to music. Man I hope I'm not losing it, Luigi thought.

_So…close…here…I…am…Luigi…_

Luigi looked upon the table and saw a box. But this was not just any box it was beautiful with carvings on the oak lid. He ran his hand across the lid and felt a shiver. He wanted this box…No he needed it, it was his, it had called for him and he wanted it.

_Yes…take…me…I…can…help…make…you…stronger…faster….better…your…heart…so…pure…free…me…_

"How much for this box?" The kids head jerked up in surprise at being asked a question. "Um. I'm supposed to-" he started but Luigi cut him off by slamming down some coins on the table and grabbing the box. "Hey mister wait there's something you need to know!" the boy yelled but it was too late Luigi had disappeared with the box. The box that called to him, that whispered.

Mario was worried; Luigi was late, he was never late. He caught sight of his younger brother and waved. "So what did you buy?" he asked looking at the box, he reached out to stroke the lid "Don't touch it." Luigi snapped "It's mine and I don't want you to break it." Mario was a little taken a back, Luigi never snapped at him ever. He shrugged it off after all it was a hot day. "Um, ready to go?" Luigi said nothing he was standing still with his arms around the box and eyes closed. "Hey, Weegi wake up!" Mario laughed, Luigi snapped out of it and looked around confused. "Don't touch my box, it's mine." He mumbled. The two brothers walked off in silence well one did the other was listening to a voice. Only he could hear it.

_That…fool…was…going…to…take…the…power…for…himself…Luigi…You…are…sepical…you…are…chosen…_

After an awkward afternoon and evening, Luigi sat on his bed with his box running his hand over the lid he opened it and found four jars. "Huh what's this?" he wondered out loud. He opened the first jar and a tooth fell out. He picked up the molar and looked at it closely. He put it down and picked up the next one, a dead moth fell out. Luigi intrigued poked at it before pitting it on his window still. The third jar contained a doll and the last contained a ring. He slipped the ring on his finger. He put the box on his bedside table and turned the light off. The only noise that could be heard was a fluttering of moth wings against a window…


	2. Chapter 2

**The possession**

**Chapter 2**

**Like I said this is loosely based off the movie**

Mario walked in and saw Luigi eating breakfast with his box. Mario rolled his eyes; it had been three days since Luigi had bought that box and his brother never went anywhere without it. He had to wonder though had Luigi been sleeping? He had dark shadows under his eyes and was a bit pale but he seemed happy. "Morning weegi." Mario said brightly as he went to get his coffee. There was silence for three whole minutes before- "Morning Mario." Luigi mumbled as he sat staring at the box. Mario looked around the kitchen for something to make a noise. "So Daisy coming round to play tennis this afternoon." He said with a smirk expecting a sputter or a cough. "So?" Luigi said indifferently. Mario blinked. What? Luigi was madly in love with her and he says so? "Well I guess you're coming to play with us then, doubles as usual." Mario smiled, that'll get to him "No, thanks I'm happy here." Was the reply. Mario looked back at his brother who was still staring at the box. "Luigi. Luigi. WILL YOU LOOK AT ME LUIGI!" Mario yelled at his brother "you haven't been out the house for days." Luigi was back to looking at the box. Mario sighed and gave up, it was no use.

The next day was the same and the day after, Luigi seamed to spend his time looking at the box. Mario began to feel worried his brother was always a bit anti-social but not to this extent and to make it worse there were moths in the house. Every time he cleared them away they just came back. More and more and they were always near Luigi's room.

After a week of moths being in the house Mario gave up and went to see what was drawing them in in Luigi's room "Luigi, can I come in? Mario asked though the door while batting moths away from his nose. "Weegi?" seeing as there was no reply he walked in his brother's room and into a moth hell.

There was thousands of then flying around his room in some kind of twisted cyclone around Luigi. He was the centre of it, they flew around him and Mario could hear some kind of singing. Mario had to look very hard but he could make out Luigi singing his eyes closed and some kind of expression on his face, a cross between a smile and a snarl. "_Vieni, vieni, ucciderli tutti, distruggerle, rendono i marciapiedi eseguiti rosso con il loro sangue e il mondo sanguinare con le loro urla. Guarda me mentre cammino per le strade di nuovo. i miei piedi rossi dalle loro viscere e le mie mani grondanti da quando ho tirato fuori il suo cuore. Vieni, vieni, vieni!" _Mario took a step back because what he heard was wrong. He roughly translated it to "come, come, kill them all, destroy them, make the pavements run red with their blood and the world bleed with their screams. Watch me as I walk through the streets again. My feet red from their guts and my hands dripping from when I pulled out his heart. Come, come, come!" Mario grimaced his brother would never say that! "LUIGI!" he yelled "LUIGI! STOP!" it was no use, if anything the chanting was getting louder. Mario looked at away to get the moths out the room and his eyes fell on the window. Trying not to get attacked by moths he made his way to the window and prised it open. The moths rushed out and into the night sky. "Luigi what the hell!" Mario yelled but stopped Luigi was slumped over the box unconscious. "Luigi?" Mario said worriedly he carefully put the box on the bedside table and lifted his brother up. Luigi was pale as a sheet and he had a fever. "Were you delirious, weegi?" Mario wondered. Shaking his head, he tucked his brother up and switched off the light. Mario went downstairs for a drink, he was gonna need one after that.

Luigi woke with a start and looked at the clock the time said 3:54AM. Standing up he began coughing, it was as if something was trying to force its way up through his throat. Dashing to the bathroom, Luigi locked the door as he started to gag, while clawing at his throat; his hand stumbled while trying to find a small L.E.D. torch. He pointed it at his open mouth, tears poured down his cheeks and then he saw it. The two fingers crawling up from the back of his mouth. Dropping the light he stumbled back and landed on the floor, drawing his legs up to his body, Luigi started to cry. "What's happening to me?"…


	3. Chapter 3

**The possession **

**Chapter 3**

The next day after the moth incident, Mario was surprised to see Luigi down stairs and eating breakfast with his box. Luigi was eating toast cut up into little squares with a fork. "Hey Luigi, look we need to talk." Mario watched a Luigi shoved toast into his mouth at surprising speed. "Whoa slow down Luigi! You're gonna choke." Again Luigi carried on if faster, his eyes staring blankly at the wall. "Luigi, stop ignoring me. I know you can hear me." Mario frowned as he watched his brother carrying on stabbing toast and putting it in to his already fall mouth. "Luigi STOP IT!" Mario yelled. Luigi stopped looked up slowly. He grabbed the fork and stabbed into Mario left hand, grinding it deeper. Mario screamed with pain and somehow it snapped Luigi back into reality. He looked around confused "M…Mario?" he said standing up and slowly backing away from the table. "I…I…didn't mean." Suddenly Luigi started coughing, his hands crawling at his throat. "LUIGI! WHAT THE HELL! "Yelled Mario holding his hand tightly he stopped when he saw his brother on all fours coughing violently. "Weegi are you ok?" Mario asked wondering if it was his fault that his brother was choking, maybe that's why he had stabbed him to try and get his attention? Luigi suddenly stood up and lunged at the table to grab the box before bolting up stairs. "Luigi…"Mario started but stopped, he looked at the breakfast table it was a mess, normally Luigi would be here cooking or chatting. The radio would be on and the brothers would sit and talk or sing if their favourite tune was on. But now there was silence. "Oh Luigi; what's up with you?" Mario sighed as began to sort out his hand with a bandage.

Luigi was in his bedroom, head in hands. This was the second time he'd had it. A big blank. He was scared so, so scared and that thing in his throat, it was like it was trying to get out always. He put a trembling hand to his throat and felt something move slightly. He looked at the box instead. His box. He ran his hand over the lid and immediately felt better as if all his worry's had gone and besides he'd really enjoyed hurting his brother.

The doorbell rang several times before Mario went and opened the door. To his surprise he found Daisy, "Hey is Luigi in?" she asked smiling "Only I haven't seen him around." Mario put on a smile before replying "Yeah he is but… I think he's coming down with something." Daisy walked in and kicked here high heels off and turned to face the elder brother "I'll be fine besides I've had my jabs." Winking she dashed off upstairs. Mario sat down heavily; he had to sort things out. That box was no good for Luigi; he should spend time away from it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A high pitched scream shook the house as Mario dashed upstairs. He ran to Luigi's room and kicked open the door. Luigi was on top of Daisy, hands wrapped around her throat and yelling in rapid fire Italian. The box was open on the bed. "_E 'mio! E 'il mio. Non ti azzardare a toccarlo stupida donna. Si parla solo a me! Si vuole per te! Io ti ammazzo_." Luigi was yelling. Mario grabbed Luigi and tried to pull him off but it was no use. Looking round he spotted Luigi's bat. "Sorry bro." he mutted before whacking Luigi over the head with it. Luigi's eyes widened before he slumped to the ground unconscious. Daisy stood up "What was he saying?" she asked hoarsely. Mario put the bat back and replied in monotone "It's mine! It's mine. Don't you dare touch it you stupid woman. It only speaks to me! You want it for yourself! I'll kill you. That is what he was yelling at you." Daisy looked at Luigi on the floor. He looked so peaceful now. "I don't know what's up with him." Mario said "but I think he should have a little holiday."

Peach smiled as she told her servants to make up two extra beds. Sure the Mario brothers only lived in minutes down the road but you get lonely in a castle. She skipped down the hall to where the brothers were staying; apparently Luigi had a fall so he was out cold. "Hey Peach." Mario smiled as he tucked his brother in. "I have to go for a few hours but I'll promise I'll be back. I have to meet with a professor about something." Peach's smile faded slightly but brightened again when Mario kissed her on the lips. Mario gave a wave before running off with a box under his arm. Peach looked back at the sleeping Luigi. He mumbled something as she turned off the light and closed the door on him. She didn't notice the moths flying round the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**The possession**

**Chapter 4**

"This box is old, really old. I'd say it was made when Princess peach's great grandmother was on the throne." Goombella said examining Luigi's box. She looked at the lid and the carvings on it. "It was made to hold a spirit or trickster. Who ever made this, did not want it to get out. These carvings have old spells on them; full of hate and evil." Mario sighed heavily, his thoughts going back to his brother. "Mario I would get rid of it or at least take it to professor Gadd, he'd know more about it." Goombella finished "He's back tomorrow." Mario smiled at her as he gently took the box. "Its fine thanks for your help Goombella." With a wave he exited the university class room and went outside. He took a deep breath, he knew Luigi was going to hate him for it but he was going to get rid of it.

He chucked the box in a ditch next to an old oak tree. Luigi would never find again.

When he back to the castle he found peach sitting outside she ran up to Mario. "It's Luigi! He's tearing up the castle trying to find a box." Mario paled as suddenly the door slammed pen and Luigi stood there. "What did you do with it?" He said quietly "Where is it?" Mario stood in front of peach and looked his brother in the eye. "I chucked it away Luigi. It's gone." With a cry like a wondered animal went for Mario. Mario ducked and pushed his brother away. Suddenly a force slapped Mario hard. He stumbled back; only to see his brother run off. "Luigi!" he yelled.

The younger brother ran into the night. He had to find it. How dare Mario take it. He stopped as he started to cough. He looked up and saw it. An old oak tree. He walked to the trunk and bent down. He could feel it. The box was near. Calling him. His hands reached out and felt the wooden box beneath the leaves. He picked it up and looked at it. _Your…heart…is…special…luigi…_

Suddenly moths bust open from the box and flew around Luigi and the box. He trembled slightly as he opened his mouth and they flew in.

Mario ran with peach, through the fields calling for Luigi. He knew where Luigi could've gone but that was impossible. Until he saw the figure on the ground. Unconscious. Sighing he picked him up and took him back to the castle.

Mario sat on Luigi's bed in his room. "Luigi wake up. Please wake up." Mario went to brush the hair from his brother's eyes when he was suddenly hurled back into the wall. "What the." Mario muttered confused. He heard Peach run up the stairs. "Are you ok?" She asked looking from Luigi to Mario. Mario stood up "Yeah." He said "Look I need to see Professor Gadd. Can you look after Luigi again for a while?" Peach gave a small smile and offered her hand to him. "Of course." She answered to him.

It was raining when Professor Gadd opened the door to Mario. He was having a nice day until his eyes fell on the box under Mario's arm. "Mario I think we need a chat about that." He said gravely. Mario looked at him sadly and nodded. Gadd ushered him in and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"That box is cursed Mario." Gadd said sadly. Mario had sat down and placed the box on the table. "Can you explain? Can you tell me what's up with my brother?" He asked. Gadd picked up the box and examined it closely. "The possession has 3 main stages. Infestation; where the host hears whispers telling them they are special. It also sets in paranoia for the host. Oppression; where the force try's to break the host down. It does this by trying to alienate the host from others by fits of violence, self-hate and fear. The last one is Possession where the host and the force become one entity with is no going back from that one, the host's soul is lost forever." Mario looked down at his hands "Please is there any way to save my brother." He mumbled. Gadd smiled grimly "Yes to defeat it we need to lock it back in its box by a forced ritual." Gadd picked up the box and looked at the bottom. "Its name is Dimentio- taker of hearts and souls."

Peach woke up to what sounded like someone eating down stairs. She stretched before putting on her dressing gown. It felt weird for her to be sleeping in Mario's bed but she had promised. Toadsworth had examined the sleeping Luigi and had said that he needed to see a psychologist; he would be taking him tomorrow. Another bang shook her and she hurried downstairs thinking there must be some animal in the house. There wasn't. Luigi was sitting in front of the fridge gorging himself on the food. "Luigi?" Peach asked. Luigi slowly turn around and peach backed away a little because of the glint in his eye. "Does little Peachy wanna play." He grinned before grabbing a jar and throwing at her the glass smashed, it missed and peach jumped as the lights went out. "Luigi please stop." Peach said softly, another jar came out of the darkness just missing her. She was scared to move because of the glass and because of Luigi. "Does a peach bleed I wonder." Luigi said while laughing. Peach tip-toed to left only to meet a swipe of a knife. "Ahhhhh STOP please!" she cried out before something pushed her in to the glass shards. The lights flicked as lay there crying. She felt someone behind her and she slowly got up examining her arms. They were fine. But how? Her gaze wondered up to Luigi who was standing there with a knife in one hand. "P…Peach?" he said while letting go of the knife. He looked around before settling on his own hands "Who am I? " He said softly "What's happening to me?" Luigi sank down on his knees sobbing. Peach carefully walked over to him and put her arms round him. "It's ok luigi, its ok."

Toadsworth frowned while Peach finished her story of last night's events. Luigi was outside on a swing. It had always puzzled Peach why the Mario brothers had a swing but Mario said it had come with the house and both brothers enjoyed sitting in. Toadsworth pulled himself to his full height. "Well I'm going to inform master Luigi that he is to come with me." Peach watched as Toadsworth strolled into the back garden. I'm going to make a cup of tea she thought.

Luigi was swinging gently on the swing when Toadsworth came to him. "Right Master Luigi time to go." Luigi said nothing but smiled holding out a fist. Toadsworth shrugged and put his hand under Luigi's and felt something drop into his hand. He opened his hand and found a tooth. "Master Luigi, that's not very nice." He said throwing it to the ground. Luigi smiled only this smile looked more disturbing. Toadsworth began to fell afraid. Luigi cocked his head to the side and Toadsworth began to cough as blood started gushing out from his mouth. He spat on the floor and a tooth fell out then another. Luigi stood up still staring malevolently at Toadsworth. Luigi began to laugh while Toadsworth grabbed his teeth and ran blood still gushing out of his mouth and on his moustache. Peach gasped as Toadsworth barged passed her saying only one word. "Luigi." Peach went outside to where she saw Luigi on the floor.

"The person you have tried to call is unavailable please leave a message after the beep." BEEP

"Mario… It's me peach. I'm sorry but Luigi had a seizure. H…He's having an MRI. Please come quick. I need you. He needs you. There something inside of him. There was a face next to his heart. Oh god I'm scared. Please come quick. The lights are flicking please. PLEASE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Peach watched the sleeping Luigi sadly. When had he become so worn and thin? She was still shaken up by the image near his heart but she felt a pang for the other Mario brother who looked like he was wasting away. The door open and Mario walked in accompanied by Professor Gadd. "How is he?" Mario asked Peach. Peach stood up and sighed "They say he's stable but… they say his vital signs are way off the mark. The head doctor said it's as if something is leaching off of him." Gadd nodded his head in understanding and looked at Mario "It's time. We need to move him to a wide open space." Gadd said. Peach looked confused "What are you talking about?" she asked looking from Mario to Gadd. "Peach I…we think Luigi is possessed." Mario said while unhooking Luigi off the heart monitor. "Normally I would call you insane but after today's events I might have to agree with you." She said biting her lip. "Do you know where there is a big empty room?" Gadd asked Peach. Peach flexed her fingers a few times before replying "There is where they do physiotherapy it's big and open. I went there with Daisy when she broke her ankle." Gadd smiled at her "It'll be perfect." He said. Mario however was gently picking up the sleeping Luigi. "Don't worry little brother." He murmured in his ear "I'll promise that you'll be ok."

The physiotherapy room was big and empty with only equipment on the sides. "Lay him here." Gadd instructed before placing candles around Luigi. "What language was it speaking through him?" he asked. Mario shuffled his foot and said "Italian. That's why I didn't pick up on it. I should have realised it sooner." Peach frowned "I don't understand." Mario threw his hands in the air before saying "The accent is different. When he was yelling at me it was from the south not the North. Plus Luigi doesn't really say much Italian anyway. Not since we got here." Gadd opened his notebook and flicked through the pages before settling on one. "If you would translate for her highness please Mario." Mario nodded. "_demone fallo. So che i vostri occhi sono stati scacciati dal cielo gambi. So che cosa volete, ma sento me sapere quando dico che io scaccio e in questa casella. Può essere pietà della tua anima. lasciare ora con il divino di Gambi. Possano i fuochi dell'Ade ucciderti. fuori, fuori, fuori." _Gadd yelled. The lights began flickering as Gadd repeated what he said. "foul demon. I know your eyes have been chased away from heaven by gambi. I know what you desire but hear me know when I say that I cast you out and into this box. May mercy be on your soul. leave now by the devine of Gambi. May the fires of hades kill you. out,out,out. That's what he's saying." Mario whispered. As if he heard Luigi's eyes snapped open and narrowed. "You can't kill us." He said but it was like two people saying it in unison. Luigi's voice and a smoother on together. "We are strong and we will fight." Suddenly Luigi jumped up and grabbed Gadd before throwing him down and running out the room. "After him. The morgue that's where it'll go." Gadd said weakly. Mario nodded and ran off.

It was dark in the morgue with only the red safety light in there. Mario tried the lights but found them to be broken. "Luigi, I know you'll still in there. Fight it! "Mario said into the darkness. All he heard back was a laugh. "Does Luigi scare you?" Mario looked round his eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness but he couldn't see Luigi. "Why do you want him so bad?" Mario yelled. He heard another laugh this time behind him. " So lonely, so very much alone. Even in his head the darkness creeps in. Scared of everything, let down by you. His heart shone through this blackness and called to me. I told him that I could make it alright. I told him I would help and we did." Mario was silent for a moment the voice sounded like it was on top of him. "what do you mean!" Mario asked carefully if he could keep it talking then he could pinpoint the location of it. He heard another laugh this one very sinister. "His heart so pure yet it could bring down the destruction of everything. He just didn't want to be alone. Mario I am sad to say it is farewell for you." The lights flicked on only for Mario see his brother leap from the ceiling with a scalpel. They both landed on the floor with Luigi on top. "Good bye man in red." He cackled "I'm going to enjoy tearing your heart out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mario's eyes widened with fear "Luigi please no." He saw Luigi hesitate before bringing the scalpel up. "D…Do you remember when we were children and we hid in the wardrobe and scared mama?" Mario asked his voice shaky "D…Do you remember when we used to play in central park?" Luigi was shaking to but he had a pained expression on his face. He stood up and so did Mario. "Do you remember when you saved me from the mansion?" Luigi eyes narrowed menacingly "Don't talk about that place." He hissed "Don't you dare talk about it." Mario looked at his brother. "Luigi, please." Luigi's head whipped round and he smiled. With lightning fast reflexes he pinned Mario to the wall. "I wonder what will happen if I draw a smile on your neck with this scalpel. Will you still call out my name? Or will you curse me?" Luigi giggled bringing the scalpel up to his neck. He paused and looked at his brother.

Mario looked into his younger brothers eyes. Eyes that held no mercy. Eyes that were no longer Luigi's. "Or should I rip your lungs out?" Luigi said breaking the silence "And watch you drown. Maybe I should pull out your spine. Will you still call me your brother then?" Mario struggled to think of a way to escape then it hit him he could trick the thing into possessing him, Luigi would be safe and they could seal it away again. Mario looked at his brother with new determination. "Take me instead. Take me the hero." Mario said. Luigi smiled "A willing volunteer. Let me see." Luigi let Mario go and backed off a bit "Your heart is not as pure but it'll do." Luigi suddenly collapsed and Mario felt something slam into him. He sighed and ran over to his brother. "Luigi. Wake up." Luigi only sighed a little. Mario frowned but then started to cough. He picked up his brother and ran back into the physiotherapy room.

"It's in me!" he cried when he got back "It's in me" Gadd's head snapped up and he rushed towards Mario. "Then quick, my boy we have no time to lose. Place your brother over there, we'll start now." He said. Mario nodded and place Luigi down gently. Mario then walked into a circle of candles next to the open box. "Are you ready?" Gadd asked. Mario smiled. "Good I'll begin, this time in English." Gadd cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles. "I command thee to get out, by the power of Gambi. Be cast out foul demon, never come back here to the land of the living again, may you rot in Hyades. By Gambi's divine right I cast you out." Mario's legs buckled and he fell to the floor. "I think it's gone." He said weakly "It's gone." Peach rushed over her arms around Mario. However Gadd was puzzled "It was all too easy." He muttered "It should have been harder I wonder…why?" Gadd looked over at Mario who was hugging Luigi telling him the good news. Then it dawned why give over a host who you had just taken over for a new one? It didn't make sense unless you wanted to pretend you've gone. "Get away from him." Gadd said, when Mario and Peach didn't respond Gadd screamed at them "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mario looked round "Why it's over its gone." Gadd shook his head sadly and gently pulled Mario away. "No it's still in there, biding its time we have to act quickly." Mario stood there dumbfounded "But I thought it was over." Gadd smiled and looked at Luigi "No my boy, It's only the beginning."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE POSSESSION….**

**Authors note to all the fans**

**Wow thanks for all the support. When I first started this I thought everyone would hate it but now I see the comments it's like cool. There does need to be more horror stories in the Mario section and Professor Layton too for that fact… Anyway Thank you for reading and hopefully I will do the final chapter of the Possession for tomorrow. It would have been done sooner but I went to the Tate gallery. Keep on reading guys.**

**Shri x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Endgame**

Gadd flinched as the lights went off and a sinister giggle was heard. "Mario, I know away we can beat it." Gadd whispered to the plumber "But we need to move away from Luigi." The lights started to flicker and Mario could see Luigi rising from the floor. "OK, Professor." He said. The trio started to move back away from the other Mario brother. "Why go so soon?" Luigi asked giggling "I'm not done with you yet man in red." Mario smiled at his brother "Keep fighting Luigi, I know you can do it!" Luigi only laughed. He was stood up and smiling only his features were twisted in something…sinister. His eyes which were always warm were cold, dark and calculating. "It is only me Mario, just me Luigi." Luigi said. Mario shook his head sadly "No it's not."

Meanwhile Gadd was looking inside the box, with Mario districting the demon he could find out how to properly trap it. Four jars he thought why four? Unless it was four people who sacrificed something. Gadd smiled of course the answer to the puzzle. He looked up Mario was still distracting the monster. "You're highness." He whispered "Come over here." Peach carefully walked to where Gadd was and knelt down. "I need something of yours, something special." Peach thought for a moment before reaching round her neck and giving Gadd a necklace. "Mario gave it to me." She said softly. Gadd nodded. He rummaged through his own pocket and brought out two items; one was a set of instructions, the other was a green hat. Gadd smiled and he put his and Peaches items in the box. "Now I just need one from Mario." Gadd stood up and took a deep breath and walked over to Mario.

He held the box out and looked at Luigi in the eye. Luigi stepped back at bit but grinned. "It won't work." He said "It won't work." Mario understood however and reached out and took his hat off. Inside was a picture of the two brothers; he put that in. Luigi however screamed at them "IT WON'T WORK, I AM NEVER GOING BACK!" Gadd put the box done. With new determination he spoke "Oh my dear boy, it will." And Gadd began to chant but it was not in English or Italian but in some strange language that was almost…musical. It told a story through it. He continued to chant with his eyes closed oblivious to Luigi's pained screams.

The lights flicked on and off while Luigi screamed he was cawing at his throat. It was him again not it. But he could feel it coming up and it hurt so, so, so much. The thing that had been him for so long, its grasp was going but the pain of it was still there. It was like his head was going to burst and his throat. But he was Luigi. He was whole but the pain.

Mario watched as his brother screamed in agony while something looked like it was crawling out of his… mouth. A monster was inside his brother and he never knew, never asked. He watch as the thing crawled out and slithered into the box. Luigi collapsed on the floor with a dull thud.

Gadd opened his eyes and walked to the box while the Mario and Peach rushed to Luigi. Gadd picked the box up and heard something._ So…nearly…free…_ Mario walked over to Gadd "Will he ok?" he asked the professor. Gadd turned around and faced the elder brother with a small smile. "He will be fine but there will be gaps in his memory, maybe some slight personality shift but he will still be the same." Mario sighed and looked back to where Peach had called doctors who were busy round Luigi. "Is it all over?" he asked him. Gadd looked at the box. "Yes my boy, it is."

Gadd drove to his Mansion in Evershade valley; he had promised that the box would be locked away in a vault safe from anyone. As he drove he decided to turn on the radio. That's when a truck smashed into his car. The car spun and the professor was hurled about before being knocked out. There was screams as Toads rushed to help the injured.

However, a little away from the scene, a box lay in front of two people. The Woman with pink hair picked it up and looked at it. "It's a spirit, count." She said adjusting her glasses "A real strong one." The Man in white pushed at his top hat. "Hmm yes; do you want to be free?" He asked the box._ Yes…I do_ came the reply. "Nastasia free the man. Bleck" Nastasia adjusted her glasses again "Just sit tight a sec, 'k? 'Cause it's a bit to do." She waved her hands around the box and it burst open and a jester broke free. "Dementio" he bowed down low. The count looked him up and down before smiling. "Yes you will join me in creating a better world. Bleck" The jester grinned. The three teleported away. And their actions sparked a whole new story…

So was it the end or… The beginning…?

**The possession had finally come to an end. Looking back you could say this is the prequel to The Brother Who Flew Over The Cuckoo's nest (My other fanfic.) Thanks for reading the story and for the comments, I love ending stories on a twist, I actually did mention dementio's name in another chapter but here he is anyways and I gave him a back story. Still I enjoyed it, I might do another movie based story maybe horror maybe something sad, who knows.**

**Shri x**


End file.
